Dragon Age Inquisition:Là ou tout commence
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Petit Prologue pour patienter jusqu'à la sortie de Dragon Age Inquisition.


**Dragon Age inquisition: Là ou tout commence**

**ATTENTION :** je fais référence a plusieurs livres dans cette fic ( ex : Asunder) si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler ne lisez surtout pas !

Toujours là ? Alors bonne lecture!

Ps: J'envisage de faire un fic retraçant toute l'histoire de Dragon Age mais je la commencerais qu'après avoir fini l'une de mes deux autres fic en cours. Donc n'attendez pas une suite avant un bon bout de temps.

* * *

><p><span>Ferelden, au sud de Golefalois.<span>

Quelques parts dans la nature on pouvait voir une importante de voyageurs installés dans un imposant camp. Deux individus se démarquaient parmi les guerriers : Il y avait un homme, grand, cheveux blonds foncé et yeux gris acier assis à côté d'une magnifique femme rousse aux yeux bleu .Chacun portait un équipement différent marqué du symbole de la Chantrie : l'homme portait une armure de plate lourde combiné avec une épée longue et un bouclier tandis que sa compagne était vêtu d'une armure de cuir et armé d'une paire dague et d'un arc long. Petit détail intéressant les deux individus avaient chacun un anneau assortie a la main droite.

Gabriel Cousland observa les flammes du feu de camps. « Quel merdier… »Grogna Gabriel en grattant ses cheveux coupés courts. « 10 ans et on a toujours aucune trace d'où Marius a foutu le camp. Même Tabris et Zevran ne sont pas parvenu à le retrouver.» Soupira le chevalier en jetant un regard déprimé à sa femme.

« Il doit probablement être avec Morrigan. »Proposa Léliana afin de lui remonter le moral. « Du moins c'est ce que Leila pense. » Murmura doucement la Main gauche de la Divine.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois au commandeur-garde Surana, on s'en serait douté ! Mais franchement même le héros de Ferelden ne pourrait pas stopper la tempête qui vient. » S'exclama ,Gabriel avec un regard déprimé.

A la mention de Marius, Gabriel faillit replongea un instant dans ses vieux souvenirs de l'enclin. A cette époque il avait été un simple noble cherchant à se venger de Howe quand sa route avait croisé celle des quatre derniers Gardes des Ombres de Ferelden : Marius Amell, futur héros de Ferelden, Leila Surana, Alistair Theirin et Helena Cousland, sa jeune sœur. Gabriel avait alors rallié leur cause aidant à faire Bhelen roi d'Orzamar détruisant la malédiction des Loups-garous de Bréciliane, sauvant le Cercle des Mages et guérissant le Jarl Eamon avant d'aller tuer l'Archidémon lors de la bataille de Dénérim. Lors de cette quete , Gabriel était tombé amoureux de la Barde Léliana et était partis avec elle après que Alistair et Helena se soient mariés. Les autres compagnons de Marius etaient partis peu après. Selena Tabris était parti à Antiva avec Zevran avant de disparaitre littéralement. Sten était retourné chez lui avec son épée. Ohgren avait rejoint la Garde des Ombres. Leila était devenu la Commandeur-Garde de L'ordre en Ferelden. Quand a Wynne et Shale… Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant la mort de ses deux camarades lors de l'incident de la Flèche-Blanche a Orlais. Les mages avaient tenu une réunion au sommet pour débattre de l'incident de Kirkwall, Gabriel et Léliana avaient été envoyés pour stopper la folie du Seigneur-Chercheur Lambert. Malheureusement ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Lambert avait tenté d'emprisonner les mages et avait ainsi déclenché une rébellion. Shale avait été détruite pendant la bataille tandis que Wynne s'était sacrifier pour sauver la vie de la femme dont été amoureuse son fils. _Quel gâchis…_ Après ça les Templiers s'étaient rebellés contre la Chantrie et étaient partie à la chasse aux mages. Gabriel et Léliana faisaient partie des derniers fidèles de la Divine Justinia._ Le monde est entrain de se déchirer._

« Tu as une meilleur idée ? » lui demanda sa femme avec un air dubitatif.

« Je dis simplement qu'on devrait essayer d'arranger les choses plutôt que de trouver quelqu'un pour tout faire à notre place. »

« Mais pour ça il nous quelqu'un du calibre de Marius Amell. » Murmura Léliana avec douceur.

« Et nous y revoilà ! » Grogna Gabriel avec frustration. Le chevalier ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir avent de continuer. « Léli même si Cassandra retrouve Le Héraut de Kirkwall cela ne changera rien. Les templiers ne cesseront pas leurs chasses au mage juste pour ses beaux yeux et les mages feront tout pour le tuer à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Kirkwall. »

« Mais avec lui on aurait une chance de résoudre les choses pacifiquement. » Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabriel, ses yeux gris emplis de tristesse.

« Léli ça fait dix ans qu'on travaille pour Justinia. Combien de fois nous avons été obligés d'intervenir parce que les solutions pacifiques ne marchaient pas ? » Léliana baissa la tête reconnaissant la validité de son argument mais insista quand même.

« Il nous faut au moins essayer. »

« Certes. » Approuva Gabriel. « Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on ait un plan de secours au cas où. »

« La Divine doit avoir une idée en tête. »Déclara Léliana avec un ton confiant.

« Tu sais comme moi que Justinia est dépassé par les évènements. Avec le soulèvement des mages, la rébellion des templiers et la désertion des chercheurs de vérités la Chantrie a perdu la quasi-totalité de sa puissance. Et on ne peut même pas demander le soutien des nations de Thédas : Orlaïs est en pleine guerre civile, Ferelden est au centre de la guerre mages-templiers, Antiva reste instable, Tevinter espère que les mages font gagner la guerre mais sont heureusement trop occupé à faire la guerre au Qunari pour intervenir et les Anderfels refusent de se mêler de quoi que ce soit ! »

« La Chantrie n'a pas perdu toute ses forces. » Grogna Léliana. « Nous sommes toujours là. »

« Certes mais une poignée d'assassins, d'espions et de soldats ne pourront sauver Thédas. »

« Les négociations entre mages et templiers sont encore en cours. Avec de la chance tout pourrait se résoudre pacifiquement. »

« Que le Créateur t'entende ! Et qu'il nous protège si jamais elles échouent ! Darse sera noyer dans un torrent de sang. »

Un série de pas lourd signala l'arrivé d'une grande femme en armure lourde accompagné par un nain avec une arbalète à répétition dans le dos. La femme, Cassandra Penthagast était la seul membres des Chercheurs de Vérités à être resté fidèle a Justina tandis que le nain se nommait Varric Thetras, un conteur et marchand qui avait été l'un des compagnons du Herault de Kirkwall. Varric avait rejoint leur petit groupe après une longue discussion avec Cassandra.

« Cassandra, Varric. » Salua Léliana. « Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? » Lorsqu'ils firent leurs visages s'assombrirent, un frisson glacial parcouru leurs échines.

« Une explosion a retentit a Darse. Toutes les personnes présentes ont été tuées par le souffle. Pire l'explosion a ouvert une immense brèche dans le Voile. La brèche est tellement grande qu'ont peu la voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. » Gabriel et Léliana restèrent muets d'horreur devant cette nouvelle.

« Qui… ? »Varric haussa les épaules.

« Les mages accusent les templiers et les templiers accusent les mages. Mais franchement on sait pas. » Gabriel jura, fou de rage. A cause de ça la guerre entre les mages et les Templiers allait reprendre de plus belle !

« Et on a aucune piste ? » Demanda Léliana, le regard remplis d'une résolution froide.

« Si mais… » Cassandra secoua la tête.

« Mais… ? » Insista Léliana.

« On a trouvé un survivant : un homme dans la trentaine, blessé et qui prétendant avoir perdu la mémoire. » Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas qu'es qui l'avait le plus étonner. Qu'il y est un survivant ou qu'il soit amnésique.

« Et bien ce type est notre seul piste, alors j'espère qu'il pourra nous donner des réponses. » Gabriel se leva et hurla. **« SOLDATS ON LEVE LE CAMPS ! DIRECTIONS DARSE ! »**


End file.
